De que color son mis ojos
by Nayanna
Summary: Santana siempre creyo que si alguien era el hombre en la relacion seria ella, que equivocada estaba. Basada en una imagen de tumblr


Hola, mi nombre es Ely, y es mi primer historia jamas escrita, asi que disfruten y comenten. Todo lo de la segunda temporada si paso, solo que Santana y Quinn comenzaron a salir despues New York.

**¿De que color son mis ojos?**

Santana sabia que su relación con Quinn no es la mas sencilla del mundo, discutían seguido, se burlaban e insultaban casi todo el tiempo, pero no la cambiaria por ahora (nada), pues su novia es la chica mas sexy (Después de ella claro) y el sexo es excelente, por eso creía que ella era el hombre de la relación ahora ya no estoy tan segura.

Ambas se encontraban besándose en el club glee, faltaban alrededor de 25 minutos para el inicio. Santana tenía atrapada a Quinn atrapada entre su cuerpo y el piano, los besos eran apasionados. Santana con una mano en la cintura y la otra en el trasero de Quinn mientras que esta tenia una mano en el cuello y la otra por el costado de Santana y subiendo hasta alcanzar su pecho ocasionando un gemido de Santana y Santana le mordió el labio mientras le apretaba el trasero, no llegaron lejos fueron interrumpidas

–Eso es tan sexy. Dijo Brittany.

-¿Qué les parece una noche con el puckasauros?

-Ya quisieras Noah. Dijeron al unísono y rodaron los ojos. Quinn le tomo la mano y se la llevo a sentar, faltaban alrededor de 8 minutos Rachel no tardo en llegar

-Buenas tardes compañeros, espero que estén disfrutando esta hermosa tarde, y estoy anonadada de encontrarte a ti Santana antes de tiempo

-Cállate Berry. Los restantes le dieron un pequeño saludo a excepto Brittany –Hola Rachel.

Finn entro acompañado de Artie, Tina y un par de minutos después los restantes (Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Lauren) a excepción del profesor Schuester quien siempre llega tarde. Finn veía intensamente a la parejita más en específico a Quinn.

-Hey, se me olvido algo en mi casillero ahorita vuelvo. Le dio un beso en el oído y salio del salón, dejándola continuar su conversación con su mejor amiga Brittany

-Quinn no es para ti. Dijo Finn molesto por las muestra de cariño que vio

-Frankenteen, supéralo, ella es mía, pero ¿Quién podría resistirme?

-Ella se merece algo mejor, a mí.

-Cualquiera es mejor que tu, además ¿como pagarías las citas? Enseñando "tus pechos", yo estoy dispuesta a pagar 100 dólares por jugar con ellas. El gruño

–Cállate Santana, al rato se le va a pasar, es pura atracción

-Claro que no, si es importante pero…

-Por favor, te apuesto a que ninguna sabe el color de ojos de la otra. Santana iba a responder con sarcasmo, pero decidió encontrar a Quinn, y la vio parada en su casillero buscando algo

-Necesito preguntarte algo. Quinn encontró lo que buscaba una cajita y lo guardo en su pantalón.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿De que color son mis ojos? Quinn no prestaba atención a lo que había dicho, su atención fue a parar al pecho de Santana, siempre la distrae

-34 C. Santana la miro incrédula por esa respuesta

-Espera ¿que dijiste?. Pero Santana ya iba entrando al club Glee, Quinn la siguió

-¿Qué me preguntaste?. Los restantes observaban la pelea, mientras Finn sonreía maliciosamente.

-De que color son mis ojos, no la de talla de mi bra.

-¿Por qué me preguntas?

-¿Por qué dicen que es pura atracción lo nuestro?. Después de haber aguantado 6 meses con Quinn, e iban a terminar porque no se sabe el color de sus ojos, es demasiado tiempo perdido.

-Son cafés

-Tuviste que Pensarlo. Pensándolo bien, la idea de volver a ser soltera no suena tan mal después de todo, mirar a quien quiera sin celos, y sin sentir celos, no pasar horas buscando el regalo perfecto y después mentir y decir que fue lo primero que viste.

-Me distraje un poco, no puedes culparme ¿Te has visto?

-En eso tiene razón. Contesto Puck y todos los hombres (excepto Finn) y Brittany asintieron.

-Son cafés como el chocolate, cuando les da el sol se vuelven casi de color ámbar, si estas feliz o riendo tienen un brillo especial, o cuando me miras intensamente se vuelven completamente negros. Hizo una pausa y le tomo las manos, nunca se imagino que ella tendría que dar este discurso siempre creyó que seria al revés.

-Yo te quiero más que por lo exterior, sino, crees que seguiríamos juntas, ya te hubiera echado por ser tan perra. Santana sonrío es por esto que esta con Quinn, antes de responder Quinn sonrío y empezó

You're better then the best

I'm lucky just to linger in your Light

Cooler than the flipside

Of my pillow that's right

Ambas paradas, la banda reconoció la canción y comenzó a tocar, esta canción para Santana tiene algo especial y es una de sus favoritas (Aunque nunca lo admitiría).

Se sentó y Quinn la siguió y continuo cantando, con su brazo sobre el respaldo de Santana, sus compañeros veían divertidos la escena, y la consideraban muy romántica (Las chicas, Kurt, Blaine e incluso Puck pero no dijo nada) El profesor Schuester llego observo con interés la presentación

Completely unaware

Nothing can compare to where

You send me, lets me know that it's okay

Yeah, it's okay

And the moments when my good times start to fade

En lo siguiente de la canción, Quinn se levanto y se hincó enfrente de ella y saco la caja que había guardado y le mostró un bonito collar, se lo puso cantando

You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed

Sing like a bird, dizzy in my head

Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe

Shine like gold, Buzz like a bee

Just the though of you can drive me wild

Oh, you make me smile

Quinn se paro y se dirigió al piano, se paro en la silla donde Brad tocaba el piano y siguió cantando, Santana la veía divertida, todos disfrutando del show y apoyando a Quinn menos Finn quien parecía perrito herido

Even when you're gone,

Somehow you come along just like

A flower pokin' through the sidewalk crack

And just like that

You steal away the rain, and just like that

Quinn se subió en el piano, sin quitarle la Mirada de encima a Santana que le sonreía

You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed

Sing like bird, dizzy in my head

Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe

Shine like gold, buzz like a bee

Just the though of you can drive me wild

Oh, you make me smile.

Quinn salto del piano en Just the though… y se sentó al lado de Brad y comenzó a tocar el siguiente fragmento de la canción, todos sorprendidos por el hecho de que sabia tocar un instrumento

Don't know how I live without you

'Cause every time that I get around you

I see the best of me inside your eyes

You make me smile

Quinn se dirigió a Santana y le ofreció su mano para bailar, ella la acepto y comenzaron a bailar pegaditas pero viéndose a los ojos, sin darse cuenta que todos decidieron unirse a ellas.

You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe

Shine like gold, buzz like a bee

Just the though of you can drive me wild

Ambas rieron, todos bailando, le ayudaron con la parte del coro del final, sin darse cuenta que la señorita Pillsbury, La entrenadora Beiste, Sue Sylvester observaban la escena.

You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed

Sing like a bird, dizzy in my head

Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe

Shine like gold, buzz like a bee

Just the though of you can drive me wild

Oh you make me smile (Oh, you make me smile)

Oh you make me smile (Oh, you make me smile)

Oh you make me smile

Se escucharon los aplausos de los adultos y los gleeks

-Feliz Aniversario. Le susurro Quinn

-Feliz Aniversario. Le dijo dándole un dulce beso

-Quería ser la primera en dedicarte una canción en glee, solo que no lo planee así

-Eso es lo que quiero para los regionales chicos, pasión y que se desenvuelvan, excelente trabajo Quinn

Los "grandes" le felicitaron a excepción de Sue quien ideaba una forma de traer a Quinn de vuelta a las cheerrios. Antes de tomar asiento Santana miro por encima del hombro de Quinn

-Hobbit deja de mirar a Quinn como si fuera la olla al final del arco iris, ella es **mía.** Dijo esto ultimo agarrando el trasero de Quinn, el profesor Schuester comenzó hablar sobre el autoestima.

-Te juro que "Manhands" quiere contigo, eres un imán de raros: Finn, Puck, Sam y Berry. Le dijo susurrando

-No te olvides de ti, no hay nadie mas para mi, tu rareza es única. Dijo suavemente con un poco de sarcasmo Santana rodó los ojos.

Santana sabe que su relación con Quinn no es perfecta, que si discuten seguido es porque no temen miedo de defender lo que piensan, que si se burlan e insultan es por que así son ambas y que además de que el sexo es excelente, Quinn no teme expresar lo que siente aunque sea por medio de una canción exageradamente dulce, porque sabe que le gusta el romanticismo (Aunque no lo diga en voz alta).

Si, no cambiaria su relación por nada, además su novia es súper sexy.


End file.
